


Are You Sure This Is A Good Idea?

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 31 days of writing, 9-1-1 Dispatchers Week, Gen, Keep Calm and Write Something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Buck and Josh go to a karaoke bar. However, some of Buck’s insecurities come out.
Relationships: Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley & Josh Russo
Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771
Kudos: 22
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Are You Sure This Is A Good Idea?

It was strange for Maddie to have her brother and best friend spend so much time together. She loved them both but she was also jealous of how much time they spent together. She couldn’t understand why the two spent so much time together when neither of them had much in common.

That was why she was so annoyed right at that moment. All she had wanted was to spend some time with her best friend, but when she had asked if he wanted to do something, his only answer was that he had plans. So she tried her brother, only to get the same answer. And then Chimney informed her that the pair had plans to hand out together, and that is may just involve alcohol and karaoke. 

Buck and Josh stood at the entrance to the karaoke bar. All they could hear was someone butchering November Rain by Guns n’ Roses. But there was a massive smile covering both of their faces, the noise didn’t matter, they were going to have fun.

It was a night that originally had been planned to originally include Maddie. Sadly, every time they tried to invite her along, she had plans with Chimney or didn’t want to do anything. So they decided to set a time and just go for it. With or without Maddie they would have a fun night. 

The closer the pair got to the door the more nervous Buck appeared to get. He was still smiling but there was an uneasiness to it, and Josh could feel it rolling off the firefighter in waves. But what he didn’t know was the reason why Buck was now nervous.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Buck finally asked what he had been wondering since he had realised that he was about to enter the club. It had been a while since he had actually been out to do anything. 

“Why wouldn’t it be a good idea, Buck?” Josh asked as he wrapped his arm around Buck’s shoulder. He continued to smile in the hopes that it would maybe chase Buck’s nerves away.

“What if Maddie doesn’t talk to me after this because she’s annoyed that we didn’t invite her?” Buck’s voice cracked slightly at the end, and it was then that Josh realised what was really going on. He had watched the slightly younger man rebuild himself multiple times since he had been crushed by the ladder truck. But during that time he had also watched Buck’s friends push him away. It was not surprising really that he was scared of losing his sister, his one constant.

“She will, but we can leave. We can wait until Maddie can be here too. You are both my friends, Buck.” 


End file.
